Steps
by Cats070911
Summary: Tommy's impatience leads to an accident with unexpected consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** My imaginary friends belong to the BBC and Elizabeth George but with an idle hour or two they tend to run riot in my head and on my iPad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patience is a virtue but it was not one of Detective Inspector Tommy Lynley's better known traits. "Hurry up Havers," he shouted impatiently up the stairs at Barbara, his long suffering Sergeant. He was eager to leave and started tapping his foot as he waited for her to finish instructing the team.

"Keep your shirt on Sir," she yelled back. She was not easily intimidated especially by Lord Asherton when he was in one of his moods. Even so she hurried and instead of holding the handrail and descending gracefully she charged down the stairs two at a time. 'A disaster waiting to happen' were the words the doctor later used.

Barbara tripped about eight steps from the bottom and crashed ingloriously down the stairs. Lynley reacted quickly and grabbed her arms to break her fall. For a long moment she was held up only by his strength with their faces inches apart. Shock registered on both their faces but as they became lost in each other's eyes they both realised it was from their proximity, not from the fall. They both felt magnetically drawn to each other in a way that they had previously not noticed or had deliberately ignored. Tommy lent forward intent on kissing her but Barbara saw it coming and turned her head so that his lips softly brushed her cheek. Chastened by her swerve he pushed her away gently from his body but still held her arms firmly. He felt his face redden as he realised he had crossed an unspoken boundary by trying to kiss her and that she had rejected the move. _And in the office of all places, what I was I thinking?_

He focused on checking for any damage. "Are you hurt at all?" he asked slightly breathlessly.

"No, I'm fine thanks," she replied brusquely but as she put her right foot to the ground she yelped then swore colourfully.

"Havers really, such language," he chastised her before noticing that her foot was twisted at right angles to her leg. "Oh God, look at your foot!"

She glanced down and swore again. She wanted to push him away but knew she could not stand alone. If he had not been so damned impatient none of this would have happened. Now he had seen that she fancied him and typical of men had tried to take advantage of it. She had thought he, of all people, was better than that but then she remembered his other dalliances with women. He was hopeless but he was a man after all.

"Better to be there by eleven than in heaven by seven!" she quoted.

"What are you talking about?" Lynley was puzzled. "Did you hit your head?"

"No, I did not hit my head," she said as if talking to a five-year-old, "if you hadn't been so bleeding impatient then I wouldn't have a broken foot! And by the way to you intend to hold me here all night or are you going to take me to Emergency?"

Lynley muttered his apology then called for Winston to get a chair. They made her as comfortable as possible while Lynley fetched the Bristol. Barbara protested but he lifted her effortlessly and carried her to his car where he positioned her with great tenderness. His strength surprised her and as he had carried her she had needed to wrap her arms around his neck to balance. It seemed natural and relaxing and much to her horror she enjoyed it and wanted more. She rested her face into the soft hollow of his shoulder and inhaled his scent. He always smelt crisp and clean and slightly woody but up close she found it hypnotic. Every day she was drawn to him more. She knew it was unrequited but just for these few minutes she could imagine what it would be like to be able to hold him close. She wished that his attentions earlier had been because he shared her feelings and not just because he was a man with poor self-control.

He drove with purpose and avoided conversation, finding it hard to focus on anything other than what had happened. He was guilty and angry with himself and yet had a sensation of renewal and hope. In the last half hour his life had taken a highly unexpected turn. It was as if a lid had been removed from a sealed container and now it was impossible to re-pack the contents. He had desired Barbara for a long time, much longer than he dared to admit, but he needed her friendship much more and had been able to maintain his relationship at a level they both understood and accepted. He had been tempted many times but Barbara had always held firm and never even hinted that she might share the same longings. Now he had seen the look in her eyes and knew it was mutual. This offered him promise but he had no idea how to progress as she was still fighting it. It was not her nature to give in to pleasure and he knew she would sacrifice any hint of happiness to be seen to do the right thing. The trouble was the right thing was a construct only inside her head and bore no resemblance to what other people really thought. A case in point was her refusal to call him Tommy even at times he had been pouring out his soul to her. At least in those times she had not called him anything. He wondered if she had known how she felt until tonight or even if she understood what she felt. She had shied away from his crude attempt at a kiss but had nestled into his neck. The messages were conflicted and as he stole a glance at her now he knew she was in just as much turmoil. Then again maybe she was just in pain.

"Is it sore?" he asked.

"Is the Queen English?"

"Hmm, okay stupid question I suppose. Well we are almost there."

"Will you wait with me please?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well you still need to interview that stupid woman about whether or not she stabbed her neighbour."

"I will send Nkata, I really don't need to do everything myself do I? But I do need to get you fixed up. I don't want you off too long on sick leave." As he said it he realised that he did not want her off at all and a broken foot would put her out of action for weeks. He groaned at the thought.

"I don't know why you are groaning," she said, "I'm the one with the injury."

"Sorry, I am rather selfish at times aren't I?"

"Yes, but you make up for it in self-awareness." He looked at her and they both laughed and relaxed slightly.

Four hours later Barbara's foot was in a lightweight plastic cast and she had strict instructions about rest and elevation. The crutches dug into her armpits and she was very wobbly. She wondered if it was a side effect of the morphine she had been given. The doctor had wanted to admit her and she had avoided hospitalization only by agreeing to stay with Lynley for the next week. As they drove away from the car park she began to negotiate with him. "We only agreed that to get out of there right? So I don't expect you to look after me. Just drive me home and perhaps tomorrow you could send Winston over and he could buy me some groceries."

"And how exactly are you going to manage the basics like cooking and bathing?" he asked.

"I don't cook anyway and you are most certainly not going to help me bathe!"

"Be reasonable Barbara. I promised the doctor so tonight you are staying with me and then tomorrow we can discuss getting you some help. It was my fault so I will fund it and I WILL NOT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER."

"Alright, alright, there is no need to shout at me Sir," she said feigning offense, "I am sick after all and need care not criticism. You will help me, won't you?" Secretly she was relieved he had insisted because she was not sure how she would manage tonight but she instantly regretted sounding so pathetic.

Tommy looked at her as if he had an alien in his car. Havers had actually asked for help. His heart did somersaults but his voice betrayed nothing. "I will always look after you Barbara."

She did not respond and they sat silently with their own thoughts. He unlocked his house and then insisted on carrying her inside. He had seen her with the crutches and did not want her to fall and break the other ankle. He placed her gently on the sofa and helped her remove her coat then started to gather cushions to support her back and elevate her leg. "We need something to eat and then I will make up the spare room."

"No need Sir," she said in a low voice. They both stopped and stared at each other very much aware of the implication. Barbara had been thinking how pleasant it would be to curl up next to him and flushed red when she realised what she had suggested. She added hastily, "I mean… I can sleep on the couch."

"You will not sleep on the couch." He would very much prefer she shared his bed but he would happily make up the spare room.

"How big is your bed?" Barbara suddenly felt lonely and frail and did not want to be left alone.

Tommy stopped fussing with the cushions around her feet and looked directly at her. Barbara was being very forward which was so out of character he could only presume it was the effect of painkillers. Even so he answered, "it's a Super King, plenty of room for two." He swallowed hard trying hard not to get his hopes up.

She could not look at him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. I don't want to lead you on. It was a stupid thing to say."

"What's happening here Barbara? We both know something changed tonight when you fell down the stairs. We are both adults and if we both feel the same way then what is stopping us?"

Tommy unconsciously started to massage Barbara's good leg. His touch excited her but what disturbed her was that it felt so natural. She wanted to feel him hold her and shelter her. She just wanted to melt into him and feel loved. It was not a sexual thing although those urges lurked dangerously beneath the surface. "I don't know what I feel anymore. I know it sounds stupid but I don't really want to be alone tonight. I would just like you to hold me. I want to feel safe and I guess...wanted."

Tommy moved up the couch and embraced her. "It doesn't sound stupid at all, it sounds wonderful. You have no idea the number of times I have just wanted you to hold me, to comfort me. It is not about being wanted Barbara, it is about being loved."

Barbara extended her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder. She could feel tears seeping from her eyes onto his shirt but the feel of him holding her was so exquisite she honestly did not know if they were tears of sorrow or joy.

Tommy lifted her carefully and carried her upstairs. It was an effort that taxed him and he thought lessons on the use of crutches would be a priority for the next morning. He sat her on the side of the bed and bent down to remove her shoe. He helped her slide in under the duvet and then removed his own shoes and belt and slipped in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and snuggled close as she rested her head on his chest. They did not speak; words were unnecessary. The world stopped around them and their only awareness was of each other. They both felt loved in a way that brought them a tranquillity neither had known for years.


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara woke writhing in agony shortly before three o'clock. Her ankle had swollen tight against the plaster and the pain pulsated up her leg. Her shirt was soaked with sweat and her heart was beating too fast to be healthy. She had forgotten she had been sleeping in Tommy's arms until he stepped from his bathroom carrying something. Flushed with embarrassment as she remembered begging him to hold her, she groaned loudly.

"It's alright Barbara," he said reassuringly, "we need to get you more comfortable."

She tried to object but had no strength. Whatever she tried to tell him was muffled and incoherent. Tommy ignored her flapping hands and gently lifted the damaged leg and placed some towels under it, cursing that he had neglected to elevate it last night. He helped Barbara sit up enough to be able to swallow two painkillers then he carefully arranged the pillows behind her head. He sponged her face repeatedly with a cool wet towel to reduce the fever. She seemed in less pain but he was still worried. He inspected the ankle, disturbed that the swelling was not subsiding. He noticed that her jeans were tight and restrictive above the plaster.

Tommy reluctantly left her alone for a few minutes and returned with a large pair of kitchen scissors. "Lie still Barbara, I need to cut your jeans off, they are too tight." Tommy started snipping carefully following the line of the cut the doctor had made last night. Slowly he cut through the denim all the way up to her waistband which was thicker and much harder to cut through than he had expected. He then undid the jeans and peeled them off her other leg. It was clinical and purposeful and he did not even consciously look at her legs or body. He would never take advantage of anyone, let alone Barbara, but he knew removing her jeans would cause her consternation later. He would deal with that at the time. It was much more important to help her get better.

She was still sweating and hot so Lynley carefully removed her shirt and sponged her and placed cold towels in her armpits to reduce her temperature. He knew he was already in trouble so his decision to remove her bra was not difficult. More for his benefit than hers he turned off the light so that he could not see anything that he had no right to look at. He pulled one of his tee shirts from his drawer and with effort wriggled her into it. When she finally woke he wanted her to see he had respected her dignity as much as possible. He was pleased that her temperature had come down slightly but was concerned that her breathing and heartbeat were still irregular.

Tommy rang the hospital. He had done the right things and unless her temperature flared again or the swelling threatened to cut off her circulation they showed no interest in seeing her. The doctor suggested she was having an adverse reaction to the morphine based drugs and it was likely that the dose he had just given her would make her temperature soar again before breaking when she would feel very cold and frightened. He had seen enough addicts withdrawing to understand what to expect and he was grateful that she would only be recovering from a relatively small dose rather than a lengthy habit. For the moment she was sleeping more easily so he lay down next to her with one arm around her and her head resting lightly in the crook of arm so that any movement would alert him. He continued to periodically bathe her face and neck and stroke her head. He had always loved her as a friend but now that he had admitted to himself that his feelings went far beyond that Lynley was overwhelmed at how strong his love for this woman had become over the years.

Around five o'clock she started to shiver and whimper in her sleep then she curled into a ball as the demons in her head took over. He hated to see her like this, especially knowing his impatience and treatment had caused it. He would find a way to make it up to her but in the meantime Tommy held her close and tucked the duvet around her as he tried to keep her as calm as possible. "I am so sorry Barbara," he repeated over and over.

Barbara woke around eight aware that Tommy was asleep beside her holding her tightly to his chest. She had vague memories of him sponging her and talking to her last night. She realised quickly that she was no longer wearing her clothes and for a moment lay very still horrified that he had needed to undress her. She knew instinctively that Lynley would never have acted improperly and would be exceedingly embarrassed. She smiled at the thought. _He is so cute when he is embarrassed. _She daydreamed briefly about undressing him one day but banished the thought. It was one thing having him feel guilty about her leg and looking after her. It was a something completely different to dream about him loving her.

She rose slowly trying not to disturb him and was slightly disappointed that he let her slip from his grip so easily. Her head thumped and she was light-headed. She dragged her leg as she limped to the bathroom but as she tried to negotiate the door she toppled and fell with a thud. Tommy was by her side almost instantly, lifting her in his arms and carrying her back to the bed. "Why didn't you wake me so I could help you?"

"Sorry, I was trying let you sleep. Thanks for looking after me last night. I don't know what came over me. I will call a cab and go home. Sorry for being a nuisance."

"You can be the most stubborn woman on Earth at times Barbara! You hurt yourself and need looking after. I _want _to look after you but in truth I did a lousy job. Now did you hurt yourself?"

"Only my pride." He was relieved that she seemed to be over the worst of the night.

"Well there is plenty of that to go around so we shouldn't expect any lasting damage," he said straightening her tee shirt and brushing the hair from her face. His hand lingered slightly longer than necessary. Last night he had not thought about it but now Tommy wanted to kiss her. This excited and scared him so he focused on her immediate needs. "I presume you need to use the bathroom?"

Barbara could not look at him. "Yes please."

Tommy helped her to her feet and supported her as they moved slowly to the bathroom. She assured him she could manage but he stayed by the door just in case. The effort exhausted her and she was happy to allow him to guide her back to bed and arrange the bedding to make her cosy. Tommy told her he would shower and change then arrange for a doctor to visit her. Barbara was oddly disappointed. Life would return to normal and the last night would soon be forgotten and she did not want that to happen. She grabbed his arm and said, "I don't suppose you could wait a while?" Lynley did not answer directly. He simply walked around the bed and snuggled beside her as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He felt the tension leave her body as he held her. "You had a bad reaction to the morphine Barbara, it is normal to feel this way. I'll stay with you as long as you need me."

She clung to him believing that it had little to do with any reactions to drugs. Yesterday had brought many suppressed emotions to the surface and even if the morphine had been a catalyst for openly expressing them it did not make them any less real. She just wanted to hold him as long as she could before she had to repack her desires neatly into their correct compartments. Surely another hour would not harm anyone. Barbara heard Tommy's breathing change subtly and knew he was asleep. He had stayed awake all night looking after her and deserved some rest. "Thanks for caring Sir." She did not know if he heard her but she was sure he hugged her closer.

"Are you feeling better?" Barbara heard him ask as she slowly opened her eyes. Tommy was sitting beside her and had showered and shaved. He looked and smelt fresh in contrast to her sweaty staleness. He had not yet put on his shirt and the sight of his naked chest brought back delicious memories that made her smile.

"I feel as if I have been run over by a train," she replied.

"I'll call my doctor to come over to see you." Tommy's look of concern touched Barbara but she did not like being the centre of so much attention.

"No need Sir, I'll be fine. Maybe if I could have a shower and borrow something to wear home then you could drop me off on your way to work."

"It is already afternoon and I have told Hiller I won't be in for a couple of days. You're not going home until we are sure you will be fine. I have already damaged you enough in the last day. I am going to make sure you are well cared for this time. I can arrange for a nurse."

"That's very sweet of you Sir," she said smiling, "but no nurse please. I would like a shower though."

Tommy helped her up and when he stood she saw he was covered only by a generously sized bath towel. The thought of him being naked under it made her face sting from flushing and yet as she leant on his arm to support her into the bathroom she was tempted to 'accidentally' grab his towel. When she was with him it was usually easy to focus on his mind and his friendship. It was much easier to be professional when you are fully clothed and focussed on a case but the physical intimacy they had shared last night made it hard for her to ignore the hunger she had for him which normally only surfaced when she was alone late at night.

At the door he said, "I'll wait right here and if you need me just call. There is a fresh towel on the rack."

She smiled and nodded and closed the door as fast as she could. He was being such a gentleman and all she could think about was how much she wanted to have sex with him. She had seen him shower or in his towel before and had lewd thoughts which had passed. She hoped her mental weakness was a side effect of the drugs and this too would pass quickly. She stripped off her tee shirt and panties and stood under the shower hoping the cool water would wash away her treacherous thoughts.

Lynley pulled a clean tee shirt from his drawer along with a pair of his boxers. He hoped that the curve of her hips would be enough to hold them in place. He could hear the water running so opened the door and as he entered said, "here's a fresh tee shirt and a pair of my boxers for you until I can get some of your clothes later. I'll leave them on the bench beside the sink."

Barbara was shocked he had entered the room so casually but grateful he had remembered she needed clothes. "Oh thank you Sir, I won't be long," she called out in reply trying to sound nonchalant.

Tommy tried not to look but he could see her silhouette behind the screen. He had noticed last night that she was much curvier than her clothes had always led him to believe. He imagined throwing open the screen and running his hands over her body as she showered. He turned and left the room quickly.

Barbara dried herself and dressed hastily as her ankle started to throb. She found some mouthwash to rinse her mouth and a comb which she ran through her hair. She opened the door to find Tommy waiting to help her back to bed. She had assumed he would have dressed but he was still in his towel. It was mildly annoying given the efforts she was making to resist temptation but she assumed he had simply been guarding the door in case she fell. He seemed oblivious to her desire which was a blessing. Once she was back in the bed he fussed about straightening sheets and plumping pillows and when she smiled her thanks his face broke out into his special Barbara grin.

"It's very kind of you to fret over me but I will be fine Sir. It was my choice to rush and my clumsiness that caused me to fall. You can't take the blame for that."

"And which impatient idiot caused you to rush? Besides I gave you the painkillers and look how that worked out."

"They were prescribed by the doctor, how could you possibly know? Not everything that happens is your fault."

"It seems like it is," Tommy said, "I want things to go one way and they go another."

He looked so pathetic and lost that Barbara reached out and squeezed his hand. "Everything is fine. I'll be back on my feet in no time and everything can go back to normal."

"I'm not sure that's what I want actually." Tommy stopped arranging pillows and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How do you mean?" She felt the mood shift and lifted her head until she was looking directly at him.

"Something happened between us yesterday when you fell down the stairs. You saw it my eyes and I saw it in yours," Tommy said slowly and carefully, "we both saw that we each feel exactly the same way. We have been ignoring it for months but we can't ignore it now can we?"

This was awkward and Barbara had to find a way to diffuse him, fast. "Sir, I have no idea what you think you saw. I scared myself falling and I was grateful you caught me; nothing more."

"Really?" He placed his hand softly on her shoulder and felt her tense. "What do I mean to you Barbara?"

"You're my...partner and my friend." Barbara was confused and slightly scared where this was leading. _He can't possibly feel the same way. _Tommy sat still, clearly waiting for more information. "We, we...make a good team," she stammered.

Tommy's expression stayed fixed as he continued to look into her eyes. "And?"

This was torture. "I like what we have together. I like working beside you each day. I like the way we keep each other sane."

"Now we are starting to get to the truth. Why do we keep each other sane?"

"I don't know; because we are chalk and cheese. We think differently and it sort of balances out. We balance each other."

"Hmm, true. I was sitting here contemplating the same thing as you slept. Have you ever noticed that we swap our thinking patterns?"

"How do mean Sir?"

"Normally I am the one with the logic and you tend to run on instinct and emotion but in a crisis you are cool and calm and logical and I'm the one who acts on impulse."

"Yeah, you mean you do stupid things like running into buildings with people who have guns?"

"Well yes I suppose I do. But my point is that before an event I rationalise everything. I managed to convince myself that I was not falling in love with you and that it was a fine and noble platonic relationship we shared whereas I think you have known for years that you loved me. Yet any time there has been a moment when that could be shared then you have become the rational one and never did anything about it. The few times I have come close to telling you, you shut me down and made me feel I was wrong and that indeed we have a special but platonic bond."

They sat in silence for a minute as Barbara processed Tommy's words. This was one of those moments he was referring to and yes, her mind was in overdrive trying to find a way to rationalise it all away and not think about having this conversation while he was wearing nothing but a towel. "That's a huge presumption Sir. I've never been in love with anyone so how would I even know? What we have is special to me; it gives me purpose and keeps me going. I can't lose that simply because I might wonder what it would be like to have more."

"Why do we have to lose anything?"

"Because we may find it was nothing and both of us will be too embarrassed to face each other."

"I won't be embarrassed no matter what happens. Last night was special. You have no idea how complete it made me feel to have you want me to hold you and to feel you hold me. Do you know how often I've wished you would do that for me? It's like going home, somewhere safe where you can leave your troubles outside and just be yourself. I felt free, for the first time in many years. That will never embarrass me and I want to feel like that every day."

"You'd be happy to leave it at that?" Barbara was confused. What he was describing sounded decidedly platonic.

"No, not ultimately. There is so much more we could be and that would be wonderful but I can wait, until we are both ready." Tommy wanted very much to make love to her now but he understood the need to allay her fears. He extended his arm and hugged her close to him. He could tell she was thinking but that did not stop her arms linking around his waist.

"My logic is telling me to run," she said shakily, "What's your impulse telling you?"

"To kiss you." He had barely uttered the words when he felt Barbara pulling him towards her. "What happened to running?"

"I am breaking the pattern, to see if it works. I hope we don't regret this."

Tommy did not need further invitation. "We won't, I promise." He bridged the distance between them and pressed his lips softly against Barbara's as he held her face delicately in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **This chapter is strictly unnecessary. It was originally supposed to be a gentle and discrete ending for Chapter 2 but it moved far too far from the "sweet" comments the first chapter attracted into m-rated territory and so had to have its own place to hide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her lips were not the soft well kept lips of women who used lipstick and moisturizers. Her lips were honest lips, slightly chaffed and raw and clearly not used to kissing. She puckered them as if kissing a maiden aunt. Lynley was not surprised by her inexperience and he had no intention to rush her. He varied his touch and force as he repeatedly kissed her lips, her face and her neck. He found a sensitive spot behind her ear which made her tense in his arms. He would remember that for later. Each time he returned to her lips they softened as she tried to follow his lead and return the same pressure. At one stage he paused and Barbara traced a line of maiden aunt pecks across his face. He could tell Barbara was being bold by her standards and that knowledge thrilled him. He kissed her again, this time pulling her down onto the bed so that they were lying together.

For once in her life Barbara was lost for an opinion. Her body was enjoying his touch far more than she had imagined possible but she could tell she was not kissing him properly. She was trying to follow his lead but he was being so considerate and slow that she was not sure what to do. When he pulled her down onto the bed the angle of engagement had changed and she had to open her mouth slightly to breathe easily, even through her nose. She was worried that their noses would collide but Tommy seemed to sense her movements and skilfully avoided disaster. He had taken her bottom lip between his and was gently tugging at it so she used hers to capture his top lip. It felt odd and unbalanced but was accompanied by warmth and longing that spread though her body. His kiss was becoming stronger and more insistent and she simply shut her eyes and yielded to him.

Her lips trembled as he felt her mouth slowly opening. He waited to see if she would pull away before he started to explore her lips with his tongue. She tasted fresh and minty like the mouthwash he kept in his medicine cabinet but he doubted she had deliberately used it because she had planned to kiss him. She was becoming less self-conscious and had begun, probably unwittingly, to kiss him back. They had found a tempo that worked well and he could not think of anything more enjoyable. Tommy relaxed into the rhythm confident that he was no longer scaring Barbara. He could feel the steady beat of her heart against his chest and the soft exhalations of her breath against his cheek. He wanted to keep kissing her like this all day but a slow fuse had been ignited and he desperately wanted to make love to her. He waivered indecisively knowing he had told her he could wait. He could, if he really had to, but she was responding so hungrily to his kiss that he understood it was something they both needed. Emboldened he moved his hands down and under the tee shirt. The feel of her skin against his fingers made him shiver and as he ran them up her back she broke from their kiss and let out a deep and satisfied sigh. He was reluctantly prepared for her to stop him at any time.

"We can stop whenever you say Barbara."

"I don't want to stop. Do you? If this is not working for you then don't feel obliged..."

His kiss silenced her then in a swift movement he deftly rolled her onto her back and peeled the tee shirt up across her face and over her hands. Lynley threw it onto the floor. He briefly admired what he had been so careful to avoid looking at last night then lent down and began to kiss her again as they rolled onto their sides. This time her mouth opened fully and as his hand explored the skin of her throat and traced soft lines over her shoulders and arms down towards her breasts his tongue her explored her mouth. He found her tongue hiding coyly to one side and as they touched for the first time it amplified his desire. They both groaned contentedly as he continued to kiss her for another minute lost in a world of pleasure as their hands roved across each other's bodies. He had tried to avoid frightening her by keeping his legs and lower body away from hers but now as he moved closer he realised that Barbara had undone the fold in his towel which fell between them leaving him naked. He clawed it out of the way and pressed himself against her hoping she would not ask him to stop.

Things had moved very fast and Barbara sensed that they had passed beyond a point where either of them would be able to be embarrassed. She was sure that they had both started kissing with an intention to leave it there but his kiss was heady and intoxicating and her body surged with years of repressed physical and emotional longing. She could tell by the increased urgency of his touch that Tommy felt it too and when he removed her tee shirt and their skin touched she lost any last inhibitions. She loved his kiss, his touch, his smell, his taste – a whole new world of undreamt sensual delights was opening up to her. She ran her hands around the inside of his towel and undid the fold that held it closed. He did not seem to notice and certainly did not care as she ran her hands over his back and down to his thighs. Barbara wanted to know what was beneath the towel but she dared not touch him there. The towel disappeared as he moved closer and the feel of his desire against her was electrifying and generated swirling waves of heat that coursed through her as her body prepared to welcome him. She barely believed this was happening but it was and she wanted more. Their kisses became deeper and more demanding and her need for him became a physical ache. As their tongues danced she willed him to move his hand down and remove the ill-fitting boxers, the only thing that was now between them. Barbara was perplexed that she could feel her heartbeat reverberate around her groin as blood rushed there in response to her arousal. She broke from the kiss, breathing hard and fast, and cursed that the cast on her leg prevented her from moving more freely as she tried to position herself to generate the type of friction she sought to relieve the pressure that was building.

Tommy was aware that Barbara was more than ready to consummate their new found love but he was in no hurry. This was going to be a beautiful and agonizingly slow. He began to concentrate his kisses on her neck and shoulders and snaked a line of them down to her breasts which he teased with the wetness of his tongue and the gentle nipping of his teeth. Barbara squirmed beneath him letting out joyous moans and little ecstatic squeals. Her hands moved dangerously close to his erection. It was too early for that so he gently seized her wrists and pinned them to the bed and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Not yet Barbara. Are you okay?"

"Hmmm, more than okay." She was surprised that she found the way he held her arms added to her excitement.

"Good. Tell me if you're not and we can stop."

"I will Sir, we can't stop now. I don't want to stop now."

Tommy smiled and between the kisses he was trailing down to her navel he made a simple request, "please call me Tommy Barbara. This is very personal for me and I need to hear you call me by name not by rank."

"But to me Sir _is _your name."

Lynley stopped and looked at her. "I see. So it had nothing to do with respect for me or my rank then."

Barbara laughed. "Nothing at all. It was my private joke that no one could ever question."

Tommy smiled his Barbara-smile before he kissed her into silence again and he rubbed himself teasingly into the area she had been trying to guide him towards. Just as she started to grind her hips towards him and purr he moved away. _Oh no, not yet my love. _He let go of her hands and began to stroke her hips and belly through the cloth of his boxers. He would have to wear this pair often in future to remind him of this moment, or maybe he should give them to Barbara and get her to wear them to work. He smirked at his own wickedness. He felt so alive and happy. Slowly his movements centred on the part of the cloth he knew Barbara needed him to touch and he drew slow figures of eight across the surface as her body danced and bucked beneath his hand.

"Don't tease me Sir; you have no idea how long I have wanted it to be your hand." Barbara was somewhere between heaven and a higher plane. She had never imagined she could feel such unbridled joy. She should be embarrassed making these noises and being so wanton in front of her best friend but he was causing it and it was sublime.

He unfastened the sole button on the fly and slipped his hand into the boxers. He felt like a boy given the keys to a toy store only this playground was soft and warm and incredibly wet. He explored tenderly but greedily allowing her sounds and movements to guide him. He was teasing her but he understood the fine line between that and pain. His testes had tightened and now throbbed, oh yes he understood pain. He moved his fingers back to the spot he had discovered a few minutes before and traced a pattern he knew would satisfy her. Her muscles tightened, her back arched and her legs straightened.

"Oh Sir...Sir...oh God Tommy!"

As she gave into the intensity of her physical pleasure she looked at him with such adoration that he almost lost his own self control. "I love you Barbara!"

When she relaxed slightly and had begun to breathe more evenly he lay beside her and started to kiss her again. It was slow and affectionate and Barbara thought that if all the love in the rest of the world was in the room with them it would fade in comparison to their kiss. Minutes passed even though they felt like seconds. Gradually Tommy moved closer and dexterously removed the boxers but had to kneel to get them over the cast. Barbara gasped in surprise. She was finally looking at what had been hidden by the towel and was in awe of the perfection of its shape and its size. A new fire began to build in the pit of her stomach. She had been so overwhelmed by the previous orgasm that she had almost forgotten about anything further.

Tommy grinned when he caught her staring and cheekily contracted his muscles to make it jump at her before he lay down and started to trace his fingers down her body. "We are a bit limited for movement with your leg so you have to tell me if it's uncomfortable."

As they kissed again the intensity of their passion grew and Barbara rolled onto her back and pulled Tommy on top of her. He was careful to make sure he held his weight on his hands and knees as they ground their hips rhythmically. Tommy's eyes checked with Barbara and when she nodded he positioned himself and without breaking their kiss slid silently inside her. Neither of them moved as they paused to take in all the sensations. Tommy had colour and light explode around him. If he had thought he was at home in her arms it was nothing to the sense of completeness he felt now. Slowly he started to move with a sense of freedom and wonderment. His body was responding to her movements and her cries and the glorious vibrations he could feel but it was his mind that had transcended anything he had ever experienced. Tommy believed he had found heaven.

Barbara felt wanted and sexy and whole but the physical sensations were dwarfed by the emotional connection she had with Tommy. She had never given her mind and her spirit over to anyone before and as she did it brought her a sense of peace and love beyond anything she had imagined possible, made all the more special because she understood from his kiss and his touch that Tommy was experiencing an identical awakening.

"I love you Tommy" filled the air milliseconds before "I love you Barbara."

It was no surprise to either of them that their physical climaxes were simultaneous and beyond anything they had previously known. It was the total connection that they had made that had magnified and concentrated everything. As they lay recovering in each other's arms neither spoke; words were not necessary.

Hours later when they woke Tommy asked, "are you as glad as I am that we followed my instinct?"

"Yes Tommy, but next time remember you don't have to break my leg to stop me running away!"

He hugged her as tightly as he dared and wondered if she knew she had called him Tommy.


End file.
